


911

by Sunflowerz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Making Out, spinearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerz/pseuds/Sunflowerz
Summary: Penelope and Spinel are in a car alone, The Two women they were riding with were in a Publix.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	911

Penelope sighs as the two girls, Bella and Yvette leave the vehicle. Now it's just her and Spinel in the car. Penelope sees Spinel put a disk into the CD player. Penelope looks at the girl, And watched her press the resume button. Penelope didn't knows what was going to play, But as expected, It was a rap song. It didn't seem like it though.

Penelope exhales, "Hey, Spinel.. What is this?" She asks.

Spinel looks back at her, "Just some borin' song. Never really listened to it though, I thought I could just listen to it for once.. Ya know?" Spinel explains.

_"Call me, call me, call me, uh  
Call me, call me, call me, uh  
Call me, call me, call me, uh  
Call me, call me, call me  
Call me, how you doin'?  
(Call me) my name is Lonely, nice to meet you  
Here's my number  
You can reach me at, woo!"_

Penelope tilts her head "I see, Where did you get it from?" Penelope asks, She listens to the music as she looks at Spinel. Keeping her attention on the girl. 

Spinel grins "I bought it. I promise.. Peeps, Ya' make it so serious. I'm sooo intimidated. Loosen up, Would ya?" Spinel nods her head along to the beat.

_"_ _Nine-one-one (call me) call me some time_

_(You should call me) nine-one-one, call me some time_

_(You should call me, oh) nine-one-one_

_(Call me) nine-one-one"_

Penelope listened, Relaxing a little more. She liked moments like these, She stared at Spinel. Studying everything about her girlfriend, She loved everything about those eyes.. That smile. It pulled on her heart so much.

Spinel notices this, She then chuckles. Waving a hand in front of her girlfriend's face. Spinel makes a noise once her hand is touched by Penelope, Penelope put her hand against her cheek.

"Spinel, You know I love you dearly, Right?" Penelope asks, Kissing the palm of Spinel's hand. The heat on Spinel's face was already rising. She could swear she was melting.

Spinel pulls herself closer to Penelope "Yeah.. I love ya' too." Spinel says, The music became more of a blur to her every passing second. 

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
My thirst levels are infinity and beyond  
Sippin' on that lemonade, I need a Beyoncé  
Can't see straight, these shades are Céline Dion  
Sucks you can't gas me up, shout out to Elon_

_Musk, yeah I got a sold out show  
Crowd wild out but don't matter 'cause you not front row  
I've been lookin' for a keeper, listen to the speaker  
If you fit description, hit me on my beeper  
At that nine-one-one_

Spinel soon pressed her lips onto Penelope's, Penelope made a muffled noise of surprise, But soon got used to it. Penelope didn't care if Yvette saw them, She just wanted to spend time with the girl she put close to her heart. 

Spinel asked for entrance from Penelope, Penelope granted her request quickly. Spinel smiles against the kiss, Using that to her advantage. Penelope learned quickly that Spinel was a good kisser, Penelope already felt herself about to explode. She was used to affection, But this felt so different to her. 

_Call me some time_  
_Ring, ring, ring_  
_Please bang my line, you know I'll answer_  
_(Click) call me some time_  
_Ring, ring, ring_  
_Please bang my line_

Spinel's tongue retreats back into her mouth once she hears the door open, Spinel pulled away, Penelope breathing heavily. Spinel then reached to the CD player, Turning it off and taking the with a smile to Yvette and Bella. Yvette didn't take too much time to see what just went on. 

"Why did you leave the door unlocked?!" Yvette then looked at Penelope. "Were you two... You know what, I'm not even going to ask." Yvette puts her hands up and sighs, At least Penelope wasn't a mess.

Penelope and Spinel sit in the backseat. Spinel was hoping her house would appear soon, Because this awkward silence was killing her. Penelope just sits nervously, Her hands folded in her lap. 

_Great. This is going to be the perfect ride home._

**Author's Note:**

> Bro, I literally can't get this song out of my head  
> Also, It's 911/Mr. Lonely by Tyler, The Creator!
> 
> ❤❤❤
> 
> This is just something short and sweet! It's sort of a cool song to make out in the car with ya know.
> 
> But anyways, I've never done this thing before.. Yay. I'm just hoping this came out good.


End file.
